The People Who Did Not Say Goodbye
by J.Smith
Summary: The continuing story of the Blythe's and the Meredith's after "Rilla of Ingleside"
1. Default Chapter

Time is a River without Banks

Author: J. Smith

Author's Note/ Disclaimer: Throughout this story I have used characters based on those created and owned by Lucy Maud Montgomery and various publishers. Since this story takes place some years after the conclusion of the Anne Shirley series, I have taken liberties with the characters and their circumstances.

Notes: After much consideration, I removed this story, revised it and added a new chapter. Time permitting, I will add more. Thanks to all who commented favorably the first time I posted this.

It was an opulent September afternoon in Glen St. Mary. Elderly and grim, Susan Baker moved about the Ingleside veranda slowly but with intention.

"Mrs. Dr. Dear," she said to her aging mistress, "I do believe someone is coming up the lane."

Anne Blythe looked up from the paper she was reading. A shiny black car approached and Anne smiled. She knew exactly who her visitors would be.

"Susan, if you can manage, it would be best to put the kettle on and see if you can scour up some of those monkey face cookies you baked yesterday. Jem is coming and I assume he's brought the little dear that's as attached to those cookies as he is," Anne said. Susan made to leave for the kitchen and remarked,

"A wonder that I have lived so long as to see that blessed boy with a child of his own."

Dr. James Blythe stepped out of his new vehicle and waved a greeting to his mother as she walked over to meet him. A slim woman, golden in beauty and golden in temperament stood beside her husband, arms full with their gurgling, dimpled daughter.

"Mother, how do you like it?" he said, referring to his new automobile.

"It's magnificent, Jem, but what does Faith think of it?" Anne said laughing, reaching for her granddaughter.

"Well, I like it fine, but Kit says her father drives too slow." Faith said, handing the infant over to Anne.

"Did you say that, you little darling?" Anne asked the little girl. Kit Blythe smiled shyly and put her arms around Anne's neck.

"It's possible," Jem replied as they moved to sit on the veranda, "Ever since she's discovered talking, it's impossible to get her to stop."

"Except for now, but I suspect she's a bit tired from the drive over." Anne said. Kit Blythe had just turned a year old, and except for her father's hazel eyes, she was the spitting image of Faith. Anne suspected Kit had inherited her mother's inquisitive and jovial nature as well.

"Is Dad here?" Jem asked.

"Yes, I believe he's finishing up some work in his office. Susan's making some tea and I've asked her to bring out some cookies for the little dear," Anne replied.

"I'll say hello on my way, then," Jem smiled as he moved towards the door.

"How are you, Faith?" Anne asked her lovely daughter- in- law. Faith smiled and replied,

"I'm a bit exhausted, but since Una's come to live with us things have become a bit more organized and I've been able to manage more time for myself. Una adores Kit and is always willing to take care of her when I need a break."

"So Una has come to keep house for you and Jem after all? I suspect she's better than Aunt Martha was?" Anne said referring to Faith and her siblings' childhood aunt who was an abysmal housekeeper. Faith laughed,

"Yes, ten times better, and I'm glad to have my sister around. Jerry wanted her to come live with him and Nan in Toronto, but Una was reluctant to leave the Island. I almost wished she would have gone, you know, to experience the city and perhaps meet someone, but, that's not really her nature. Una's resigned herself to spinsterhood, but not in a begrudging or bitter sense. In fact, I think she's quite satisfied to be on her own." Just then, Susan appeared with tea and cookies.

"Faith, you look nice. Did you cut your hair?" She asked. Faith shook her newly cropped golden head.

"Yes, and Jem likes it. He didn't think he would, but he's changed his mind since." she said. Susan sniffed,

"Well, I preferred it long, but you aren't the only girl I've seen recently with short hair. You know that Mary Douglas has hers short as a man's and wears pants besides. Disgraceful, I say. There's nothing womanly to pants. Mrs. Marshall Elliott would agree if she were still alive, bless her," Susan said breaking a cookie in half and handing it to Kit who sat impatiently squirming on Anne's lap. Anne put her down and Kit proceeded to suck contentedly on her portion of cookie, while wobbling on her yet unsteady one year old legs. Faith put her arm out to support Kit's back and smiled down at her.

"I think Faith's hair is very becoming and it isn't near as short as Mary's. Even if it was, I doubt Faith would look the least bit masculine." Anne remarked, "Besides, short hair is the fashion now, Susan."

"Well, Mrs. Doctor Dear, I've never been pretty enough or silly enough for fashion, so I wouldn't know," Susan informed Anne, "I saw Jem briefly as he made his way to the Doctor's office. I suppose he's here to discuss business with the Doctor."

"Yes." Faith answered, "As Dr. Blythe is retiring, and my Dr. Blythe has come to collect information regarding some of his new patients."

"I'm so delighted you've decided to stay, Faith. It's such a comfort to have you here. It seems all my other children have been wont to leave the Glen, in search of new adventures, even Rilla. I must say I was a bit surprised that she and Ken decided to move. Although, if I was in Ken's shoes, I would have taken that job also. Nevertheless, it gets a bit lonely here."

"I thought Ken had a fine job here, as editor of the Glen paper, I don't see why they had to go all the way to Toronto so he could have the exact same position there," Susan said disapprovingly. It was a fact that Susan had been deeply attached to Rilla's two son's, Owen and Gil, and became very cold towards Kenneth Ford when he informed the Blythe's that he and Rilla would be moving from the Glen.

"It's so much more prestigious though, not to mention more money," Faith sighed, "Nan wrote me that Rilla's expecting again."

"Yes, and she's due sometime next spring. Heaven knows, I never thought Rilla would have three children, let alone one, with the way she detested babies when she was younger." Anne said. Of course that had changed when Rilla acquired her war- baby, Jims, who Anne realized must be about ten years old now. "I'm glad Nan and Jerry live nearby. Rilla says it's a great comfort to have family in a city where she is a virtual stranger. She adores Jack and Lily, and they get on with her own children famously. Lily looks so much like Di in the last picture Nan sent." Anne said referring to Nan and Jerry's twin son and daughter.

"Yes, except that Lily has brown hair like Nan. Dad says Jack looks exactly like Jerry did at two. It's a marvel we have these little copies of ourselves running around now. Jem seems anxious to have one of him now that I have one of mine." Faith laughed. Kit had now become engrossed with trying to insert her cookie up her finely shaped nose, "Katherine, no." Faith scolded, taking the cookie away from her daughter, "It seems she isn't hungry just now." Kit began to whimper and sulk.

"Mom, mom, mine." Kit whined, cheeks turning red as she grabbed for the cookie Faith now held. Anne picked Kit up and sat her in her lap.

"Now, Kit dear, cookies are for eating, not putting in little noses," Anne said gently. Kit whined a bit more, but soon settled.

"You really have a way with her," Faith said, "She would have had a royal tantrum if Jem or I had tried to soothe her."

Jem appeared in the door with his father.

" Ah, just what I like to see after a day in the office. Four lovely ladies sitting on my veranda." The elder Doctor Blythe remarked.

"You mean three, Dr. Blythe. Even your flattery can't convince me that I have some beauty." Susan said grimly, "I must go to start supper now. Will you three be staying, Faith?"

"No, we've already told Una that we'd be home for supper." Faith replied.

"Yes, we should be leaving soon. I have some work at home that needs my attention." Jem added.

"Well, it was pleasant of you to stop by, and you must do it more often, as long as you bring the little angel." Susan said and moved towards the door.

"Goodbye Susan," Faith smiled. Susan bid Faith, Jem and Kit goodbye before heading off to the kitchen.

"Must you go so soon?" Anne lamented.

"Yes, mother, we must." Jem said. Faith reached for Kit who politely resisted.

"It seems someone isn't ready to make the trip home just yet." Anne said as she handed the baby over to Faith.

"You must come by more often, as Susan said," Dr. Blythe said to his son, "You live so close and you're such a handsome couple."

"I know, Dad. We really haven't been coming as much as we could, but we will from now on." Jem promised.

They said their goodbyes and the younger Blythe family got into their new car and drove off down the lane away from Ingleside.

"Oh, Gil, it's so hard with but one left." Anne said sadly, "And they're so wrapped up in their own world just now."

"Just as we were when we first started out, Anne. They'll be around more, just give it time. Jem has the practice now, along with a wife and baby. We were in the same position not so very long ago." Gilbert chided. Anne sighed, remembering her first years of marriage with Gilbert in the house of dreams.

Gilbert recognized Anne's wistful sigh and he put his arm around her waist.

" Anne- girl, let's go for a walk in Rainbow Valley before Susan has Supper ready."

Anne agreed that a walk would be pleasant and they ambled towards the little enclave of trees their own children had worshipped when in youth. The silver bells Jem had hung from the two trees Walter had dubbed the tree lovers still tinkled gently although the bells had rusted a great deal over the years. Anne looked around for more remnants of her children's joyful games and ghosts of their boisterous laughter. She sighed again, realizing she had become a victim of empty nest syndrome.

They had all gone and would never play in Rainbow Valley as they had, never be children again. Even her baby, Rilla, was now a mother, married to Ken Ford, with two sons and another baby on the way.

Nan was in Toronto with Jerry Meredith, who to the surprise of everyone, did not take up his father's profession as a minister, but received his degree in law instead. Some thought he had gone as far from the ministry as possible. But Anne had realized long ago, that Jerry, although a brilliant mind and speaker like his father, was a bird of another color. Jerry had long been prone to questioning and argument. His quick mind and oratory skills provided him with the material suited to his profession. Nan was quite proud of him, as was John Meredith who had always known Jerry would never follow in his footsteps. Nan and Jerry had their twins, Jack and Lily, two years ago and came back often to visit.

Di had moved to Charlottetown after accepting the position as head mistress at a private girl's school. Her hopes were high and her reputation for excellence had prompted parents all over the Maritimes to send their young daughters to study under Miss Diana Blythe at Easton Academy. Her love life remained ambiguous but not without hope. Gilbert was secretly glad that no one had managed to steal his favorite daughter's heart away from him yet. In his eyes, no one was quite good enough for his clever, silver eyed girl.

Much to Susan's chagrin, her little brown boy, Shirley Blythe had come back from war only to go off to college and receive his B.A. from Redmond. There he had met and married a lovely girl, Isabel. Quiet as him and had moved with her to Vancouver some months ago. He had written recently and sent a picture of his newborn son, Oliver Baker Blythe. While soothed by the namesake, Susan was still not enthused about Shirley's profession in aviation technology. She was sure he was bound to get himself killed and constantly declared that God had made feet so that people didn't have to fly.

Anne looked up at the sky that had just begun to turn pink with the onset of dusk. She wondered about her other son, the one who was buried somewhere in France, and would never come home. Gilbert squeezed his wife's hand as he could sense who she was thinking of.

"Not a day passes when I don't think of him either, Anne." He whispered.


	2. A Distance is Measured

A soft ray of mellow sunshine heralded morning at Ingleside. Anne lay in bed and listened to the distant chiming of the clock downstairs.

"I never used to hear that clock in the morning," she said to herself. "I never used to hear that clock because this house used to be filled with the constant hum of activity." she sighed.

As she dressed, Anne thought of the noises that had woke her in years past. The incessant giggling from Nan and Di's room and the strange thuds from the attic that would wake her with a start and leave her wondering _what _exactly Jem was doing up there. There were the soft mutterings of Walter pacing the hall, reciting poetry to himself and Shirley and Rilla racing each other down the stairs, Rilla shrieking madly if she lost. "What wonderfully lively children I had." She laughed, "How lucky I was." Just then her thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert's abrupt appearance in the door.

"Oh, Gil, you frightened me!" she exclaimed. Gilbert shook his head while trying to control his laughter.

"Anne, oh Anne, I've been standing here for the last five minutes, and you were so wrapped up in your own thoughts." He couldn't contain it any longer, he just had to laugh. "You should have seen yourself, carrying on to yourself and the expression on your face-"

Anne's face flushed as red as her hair had once been.

"Gilbert Blythe, you always have been able to find humor in the most insensitive ways. And it has never failed to exasperate me. Now if you would kindly leave me alone so I can finish dressing." Anne said with a flourish before slamming the door in his face. Unfortunately, this only made Gilbert laugh harder. Her temper had always been endearing to him and the reason that they had ever met in the first place.

"Oh, come on now, Anne," he pleaded, stifling his laughter, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I only wanted to ask you when you were planning on coming down for breakfast." From inside their room, Anne furiously brushed her hair and replied,

"Never, as long as it means sitting at the same table as you." Then, in spite of herself, she laughed a little. It had been a while since she had lost her temper, and she knew best of all how a silly thing like being caught in a daydream could set her off. She opened the door to a sheepish looking Gilbert.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." Anne apologized, "I'll be down shortly. I don't know what's gotten into me."

" Anne- girl, have I ever told you how happy I am that you married me?" Gilbert said smiling.

After the morning passed in relative peace, Anne settled down on the veranda to red what mail had been delivered that afternoon.

"Dear Mother, the first quarter has passed here at Easton. I've seventy girls in my charge now and each one never fails to send me nearer my grave. I'm sure you understand as you were once a teacher. I only hope that I can influence these girls half as much as you influenced yours. I try to stay positive and sane, but patience is a virtue I do not possess. I guess that's the Shirley in me. The Blythe's, especially dad, are supremely patient.

There is a girl, Adela Fortescue, who is a fifteen year old second year student of mine. She is very much as Faith Meredith (now Blythe) was in her youth. She is beautiful, jovial and bright, but a holy terror for mischief. I have had several conferences with Adela's father concerning her behavior. He, like John Meredith was, is a widower. These conferences begin with me explaining Adela's outbursts and end with William Fortescue inquiring as to my plans for the weekend.

Mother, I am not sure as to how to treat this situation. He does really do his best to control Adela's behavior. It is clear that he cares a great deal for her well- being and academic upbringing. But, his interest towards me is not professional and while I do find him attractive, I am afraid that if I am to entertain any fancy of him, then I might as well just give up teaching altogether. Oh, mother, why must it be like this?

I do like him a great deal, but I am passionate about my teaching career. Why, in this world, can I not have both? Why as a woman, must I choose?

I remember Nan's wedding, sitting with her in our room at Ingleside the morning of her nuptials. Faith and I were assisting her with her make up and veil when she began to cry. Faith and I tried desperately to console her but she insisted on sobbing. When I inquired why, she sobbed at the injustice of our prejudiced society. She said that it was unfair that all her acquired knowledge and cleverness would for the rest of her life be overshadowed by Jerry's successes in his career. That he would always be considered as brilliant before her. "I truly love him and delight in all his victories. And he loves me ten fold for my cleverness and sees it in me. The rest of the world will never see it. They will only see him. And I will be viewed as his pretty, capable wife." Faith empathized and soothed Nan a bit by reminding her that everyone in the Glen would always think of Nan as the smart, acerbic girl she was.

"I," Faith reminded her, "Am still regarded as the biggest hellion they've ever seen, minister's daughter or not."

She laughed, "It's an ingratiating thing about people, their memories. And a blessing too. Here in the Glen I have retained an identity. When Jem and I go anywhere, people shake his hand and steer clear of me for fear I'll convince them to ride a pig down Main Street." Faith always has a way of understanding others and an accepting nature that soothes people. I admire her for it. Perhaps it is because she spent her youth as such an outsider looking into a cruel world she was ten times too good for. Anyway, Nan agreed and laughed with Faith. I was glad that Nan could feel better but still upset that she had to give up something she had worked so hard for and loved so much. I suppose she just loved Jerry more. I wish I could know that kind of love.

Rilla wrote me that she is once again expecting. I am delighted for her. Despite her adolescent aversion to children, she seems to be faring well as a mother. Of course she also worships the ground that Ken walks on and he likewise. I don't want to ruin the other surprising piece of news Rilla told me, so I'll let you find out at Christmas when the young Ford family returns to Ingleside to tell you themselves.

Well, mother, I suppose I've gone on long enough. Give Dad all my love and tell Susan I promise not to wear pants, unless I'm out bicycling. Haha.

Love, Di

Anne closed the letter with pride. Di certainly had a head on her shoulders. If she didn't have the Blythe's patience, at least she had their fortitude. Still, Anne worried for her red- haired daughter. Would she be the victim of this man's whims? Or would her strength hold out? Anne thought for awhile and decided on the latter.

Across the Glen, in a newly built house, Una Meredith prepared dinner for her sister, Faith, her brother- in- law, Jem and their daughter, Kit. Faith, still trying to organize her household, rummaged through an old box at the kitchen table.

"Una, I will never get this done. You know me, you know my inconsistency. Oh, look at this picture Jem took of Walter and Di and I years ago. Weren't we the bloomiest kids ever?" she sighed.

Una leaned over Faith's shoulder to view the photograph of the three beautiful youths. Faith stood to one side, a mischievous hint of a smile playing on her mouth, wayward waves of glistening hair took the focus from her shabby dress. "A siren in sackcloth," Una thought. Faith's skinny arm extended around Walter's shoulder and Di on the other side of Walter, beamed, aware that her loathed red hair would not be apparent in the monochrome photo. And Walter, in profile, looking adoringly at Faith. A hint of smile touched his lips also. His ebon curls romantic even at the age of thirteen crowned his perfect, moody head. His nose, straight, seemed to lean close to Faith's rosy cheek. And his large eyes seemed wistful and sad.

"Look at Walter," Faith said softly, "I recall that he was reciting 'She Walks in Beauty' at that moment. And I had shivers. I threw my arm around his shoulder for stability."

Una sighed and choked back a sob returning to her preparations for supper. Faith lovingly set the old photo aside and continued to rummage through the box.

"I only wish there were more of Jem, but it was his camera and he was behind it so much of the time," Faith said.

"I believe there is one that I took. It should be in there," Una mentioned wistfully. Faith searched a bit more before pulling out a dog - eared photo of Jem, Jerry, Walter, Shirley and Carl.

"I found it. Oh, Una. Look at them." Faith held her heart and trembled as she set the frail portrait on the table. Once again Una came over to look. There they were, side by side, all with arms on each others shoulders. Jem on the far left looked out with a half scowl; Jerry smirked beside him, eyes flashing. Walter in the middle looked dreamily in three quarter view towards someone not present in the picture. Shirley, shorter than the others clung to Walter and looked downward. Carl, with the hand not resting on Shirley's shoulder, held out a large mouse and smiled brightly and mischievously. Faith giggled. Una sighed.

"Who or what was Walter looking at?" She asked.

"Nan, Di, Mary and I were teasing the boys, you remember? I told Walter to put on his best Lancelot look and turned to me just then and stared for a moment as you took the picture. Afterwards, he came over to me and asked me if I really thought of him as a knight. I giggled, as I was prone to do in those days and didn't give much of an answer," Faith replied.

"Oh, I see. They all look so young and happy," Una said returning to her work with a twinge of jealousy.

Faith heard a soft wail floating down from the nursery upstairs. "I suppose Jem's not the only one looking forward to supper tonight," she said getting up from the table and heading towards the small person who presently needed her. Una nodded and continued with her preparations. After she heard Faith and Kit reunited in the nursery, Una stepped away from the stove and decided to go through the box herself. Faith had her in a nostalgic mood, slightly melancholy, slightly delighted. Una plucked through Faith and Jem's ticket stubs and receipts, a stray photo or two from the wedding. Faith hated those photos. She hated them so much that she burned most of them. "It's an injustice to Jem and I, those mediocre portraits," Faith had said angrily. Jem had managed to save a few, only slightly disturbed by his peculiar wife's behavior. "So impulsive, always," he said laughing. Then Una came across a thin envelope, extremely worn, clinging between the pages of a used booklet of train timetables. It looked as if it was meant to be hidden. Una carefully plucked the letter from the envelope and began to read. " Dearest Faith, I've just written Rilla, and yet I can not sleep. Not before I tell you everything. Faith, just know that people do not end and there is a holding on beyond letting go. You are stronger than any person I know. I have often thought that you were made of steel and roses-" "Una, what are you reading?" Faith stood in the doorway holding Kit in her arms. Faith's gold and cobalt eyes flashed with a fury Una had not seen in years. Una let the letter drop and stammered, "Faith, I'm sorry, I was, I was, I was,"Una began hesitantly. "What? You were what?"Faith hissed. "Looking.." Una gasped, meekly. 


End file.
